The Rachel Berry Project
by jzhng
Summary: It was hard to admit but Rachel Berry had finally hit that wall. She was miserable and lacked in so many areas of her life. But with the help of Quinn, her muse soon comes to her in the form of Mr. tall, dark and handsome. Set in the future after McKinley
1. Chapter 1: The Blood of a Diva

**Author's Note: **Hi guys! This is my first story on here and I know it's kind of slow at the beginning but please stick with it and hopefully you won't regret it :) I'm still kind of new at this so bear with me now. I really hope you guys enjoy it and yeah! Let's get started!

* * *

><p>"UGH!" Her scream was deafening to those within a 10 foot radius. She threw her paintbrush across the room as Sabella swiftly jumped from her spot by the window to dodge the flying object.<p>

Rachel winced as it hit her window, producing a colourful splash of fuchsia on the clear glass. Thankfully, she had pulled back her overly priced designer curtains in hopes that the rays of light streaming in would light some fire within her.

No such luck.

Instead, as she turned to look away from the overly bright sun, she caught a glance of the park adjacent to her apartment building. Unfortunately, the glance lasted a second too long and the hollow feeling in her stomach multiplied as she was reminded, yet once again, of what was missing in her life.

_Love_

The only possible explanation to the scene unfolding in front of her. Two teenagers, most likely in their first year of high school, were laughing, running around on the field covered in wildflowers. The boy was chasing after the girl, as the wind picked up strands of his chocolate hair. The girl was giggling as she carefully mirrored each one of the boy's actions, always a step ahead of him. When she finally decided he had had enough she let him reach out and pull them both to the ground. As they tumbled to a stop at the bottom of the slope the boy reached out and tucked a stray lock of her golden hair back in place, behind her ear. As they both pulled in for a kiss, Rachel forced herself to look away.

She had intruded enough and there was no point in trying to feed her own desperate hunger off of something belonging to somebody else. She finally accepted that fact after spending countless nights watching sappy love movies, struggling to hold her tears back.

There just was no stopping these awful feelings that cursed Rachel during the days, intensifying as the nights crept up on her. The strange thing was these feelings couldn't be described as painful. Pain fills you, runs through your every vein until it finally gets the better of you. Pain doesn't last and it gets better as time passes. This was simply emptiness. It could be ignored by occupying yourself with other tasks or just tuning it out but the thing is it will _still _be there when your hands are finally free or you're too tired to do anything about it. It always left Rachel anxious, as she wondered if it would ever go away. She swallowed back her worries trying to focus on the task in front of her.

_Ring _

Rachel jumped as the shrillness of the door bell cut through the silence surrounding her. She hadn't been expecting anyone. She thought to ignore it in hopes that the person would take the hint and leave but as the rings started to double, she knew it could only be one person.

_Sigh, Quinn again? _Rachel thought as the rings continued. She pulled open the door with a plastered smile on her face. "Hello Quinn," she said through clenched teeth. "You know it would be quite pleasant if you could try to _not_ ring the doorbe-"

"Oh thank God you're alive!" Quinn cut her short as she stormed her way into Rachel's apartment. As she saw the puzzled look, she grinned and continued. "I was driving past your building and I saw blood on the window," she said ever so innocently, her voice smothered with concern.

"Blood?" Rachel squeaked. She grew light headed just at the thought of the repulsive liquid. It never failed to make her weak at the knees.

"Mhm, on your bedroom window! I thought I'd better check up on you, you know just in case," Quinn replied smoothly, the corners of her mouth tugging upwards. She followed Rachel to her bedroom and plopped down onto the perfectly made bed. Quinn reached for Sabella and lifted her onto the bed, anticipating one of Rachel's scowls.

"Quinn! It's fuchsia paint! How is that even close to the colour of blood?" Rachel yelled, throwing her hands in the air.

"How was I supposed to know Rach?" Quinn hid her snickers as she looked from under her pair of lush lashes outlining her icy blue eyes. "You're so much of a diva your blood might as well be pink anyways..." Quinn rolled her eyes and smirked.

Rachel flushed red. "Why are you even here?"

She loved Quinn except sometimes their relationship could get strained, especially when Quinn manages to push one, or _all_, of her buttons a little bit too hard. But heaven knows they are much better than how they were for most of high school.

They grew together during their last year at McKinley. Santana and Brittany had somehow miraculously manipulated their way back on the Cheerios, leaving Quinn uniformless and therefore, friendless. Of course they, well Brittany, had invited Quinn to join them as they regained their lost popularity from the past year but Quinn refused stating that Sue's tactics were still too inhuman for her. After that, Brittany and Santana kind of just shrugged her off for the remainder of their high school experience. Quinn was hurt, but she quickly found her way back to the tight group of misfits that had been first to accept her, just like when her pregnancy was leaked once upon a time. And even after all their history, Rachel was the one Quinn bonded with the most being someone who's had to deal with Santana for most of her life.

Rachel smiled at the memories of her last, and by far best, year of high school. _Ah, what I would give to turn the hands of time back, _she thought. Quinn coughed, pulling her out of her own cloud. She grabbed a Lysol disinfectant wipe and tried her luck with the painted window.

"Honestly Rach? I miss you."

"Ha, that's very funny Quinn. That's not even possible considering we've spent most of the week together which may be the very reason why my fridge has been completely wiped out. You know I really don't see the point with these ridiculous stunts. First the 'blood' and now this? It's very immature and I would've thought you'd outgrown them by now." Rachel gave out an exasperated sigh as she picked up the paint brush and set it back near her easel.

Quinn's eyes followed Rachel's every move. "Rachel, I'm being serious." She spoke in an unusual whisper.

Rachel's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she looked up at Quinn. This was clearly bothering Quinn and she really should be taking it seriously. As she met Quinn's eyes she suddenly felt self conscious. The familiar warm flush had found its way back to her cheeks and she looked away.

"You've changed and you know it too. You can't even look me in the eyes anymore Rachel. We're supposed to be best friends and right now, I don't even know who you are." Quinn dropped her gaze as she shook her head.

Rachel bit her lip, was Quinn right? Before she had a chance to rebut, Quinn's eyes were staring back at her, filled with sadness but also determination as Quinn pushed on with what little left she had to say.

"You've lost yourself Rachel..."

And with that the walls Rachel had worked so hard to put up fell down. Rachel crumbled to her knees on her lush sheep carpet as her throat tightened. She gulped hard as the realization sunk in. What Quinn was saying was 100% true.

* * *

><p>Leave me some constructive feedback please? It would be greatly appreciated!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Sex Makes The Juices Flow

**Author's Note:** Woot! A new chapter (: I'm really quite happy with how this story is progressing. I just hope you guys are too! Anyways, enjoy as always. Hopefully I'll be able to continue my writing streak (:

* * *

><p>Quinn reached out to comfort her best friend, being her shoulder to cry on as Rachel choked on her words, unable to produce a sensible sentence.<p>

"Quinn... lonely... no one..."

"Rach, shh. It's okay I'm here," Quinn said in a soft whisper as she stroked her Rachel's hair.

"What happened... lost reason... not happy..." Rachel continued to cry into Quinn's shoulder for a good 10 minutes. Slowly, though, her cries faded into small whimpers. She had finally lost it and she was well aware of that, she just never thought it'd be now, like this. As she pulled away from Quinn, she dried her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. "I'm sorry Quinn. It's just... lately, I've been so lonely on my own and I feel like I've been losing my mind."

Quinn eyes filled with concern as she wiped away the black splotch left from excess mascara on Rachel's tear stained cheeks. "When did all this start Rachel?"

"I don't know... I just feel like... there's so much I'm missing in my life."

"Like what?"

Rachel sighed and got up to wash her face. Her eyes were getting quite puffy and she felt like a cold splash would refresh her enough that she could actually think properly.

Quinn looked at her friend sadly, what had happened to her? Rachel's lost the fire in her and now when she stared into her eyes, all she could see was cold hardness. Quinn took a deep breath and spoke up loud enough for Rachel to hear over the running water. "Hey Rach, I think I have an idea."

Rachel peered at her curiously from the doorway of the bathroom. "What is it?"

"Well," Quinn started out slowly. "Clearly, you're lacking a lot in your life..."

"No kidding," Rachel said bitterly.

Quinn raised an eyebrow as she continued, ignoring Rachel. "Seriously Rachel, I think the thing you're missing the most right now is.." Quinn hesitated. "..a companion."

"You mean like a male companion?" Rachel wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"Well yeah, just... think about it. When was the last time you had a boyfriend?"

Rachel's eyes dropped at the thought. "Finn," she said quietly.

"That was in high school Rach. We're already turning the big 2 0 this year, you have to start living your life!"

"Quinn, we've talked about this before. It's really not fair for you to be pushing me back into dating." Rachel's stomach turned just at the thought. She didn't need anyone, especially if they weren't Finn.

"Don't even start with me Rachel. I am in no way pushing you; I'm barely even _nudging _you. Plus it's for your own good." Quinn knew it was going to be hard to change Rachel's mind once it was set, but she had to try. She couldn't just let Rachel slip away until she'd lost herself completely. "I see hints of you, the real you, here and there. Usually when you're trying to argue your case, or when you get angry and become the diva that once filled you completely." Quinn smiled, but it quickly faded. "But all those glances... they're not nearly enough. I haven't seen a full blown smile in months now Rach, and I'm really starting to worry."

"I appreciate your concern Quinn, but how is a man going to help me become who I once was. From past experience, I know most men cower at the thought of a strong woman and they only set limitations for myself."

"Rache-"

"No Quinn, I know what I'm saying."

"Rach-"

"Quinn! That isn't what I nee-"

"What you need Rachel is to let your hair loose from that awful bun you've been keeping it in ever since Finn broke your heart!" Quinn screamed at her. She was fed up with constantly being interrupted and if screaming was how she was going to get Rachel to listen to her, then screaming it was.

Rachel took a step back, her eyes wide. She was shocked; she had never seen Quinn like this.

Quinn sighed, realizing this was not the way to handle things. "Rach, I'm sorry," Quinn said, reaching for Rachel's hand. "I care about you and I don't want you to turn into stone, I don't want to lose you." Quinn could see her vision blurring but she didn't want Rachel to see her like this. She squeezed her eyes shut and made the tears disappear. She didn't realize until she could see clearly that Rachel hadn't spoken a word. "Rach? Rachel, please talk to me," Quinn begged. "I'm sorry."

When Rachel finally spoke up, it was so faint Quinn could barely hear it. "How did you know?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"How did you know that I wasn't the same person I once was?" Rachel repeated, this time slightly louder.

Quinn laughed with relief but as soon as she saw the frown appearing on Rachel's face, her laughs faded into just a smile. "Rachel, you're my best friend. I know you better than anyone else in this world. Do you really think I would've not noticed?" Quinn answered, rolling her eyes. "Plus the paintbrush was a dead giveaway."

Rachel's tiny smile was short lived as a look of confusion crossed her face. "What paintbrush?"

Quinn walked over to the easel set in the corner of Rachel's room and picked up the same paintbrush Rachel threw, covered in fuchsia paint. "This one," Quinn said. By the look on Rachel's face, Quinn knew she didn't quite understand so she smirked and continued in her explanation. "Since when has Rachel Berry ever been caught dead with a paintbrush? Like really, you don't even like colouring!"

Rachel smiled sheepishly. "Hey! It was worth a try! I needed to get my creative juices flowing..."

"Trust me Rach, there are a lot of better ways you can achieve that goal. Like sex," Quinn said with a smirk.

"Quinn!" Rachel's eyes widened with horror at her best friend.

"Hey, it's true. Too bad you wouldn't know," Quinn snickered.

Rachel's cheeks grew red as she diverted her gaze. "I have never been promiscuous enough to try, unlike you."

"Great sex can do a lot for you. Like when you're screaming and moani-"

Rachel cut Quinn off. "HONESTLY! I don't need further details about sex, I know how it goes," Rachel said, looking appalled.

"Barely..." Quinn muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

"When was the last time you had sex Rach?" Quinn asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Really? Because I remember when you called me up at 4 in the morning, going on for an hour about how great it was and how you didn't know what you were missing, giving me the full report."

"Well then, you shouldn't have even needed to ask if you remembered it so well," Rachel huffed, clearly upset.

Quinn smiled, knowing not to push it any further. "C'mon, let's head out and grab a late lunch."

"I'm not really in the mood..." Rachel began but was cut short by the grumbling sound her stomach made.

"Ha, don't give me that. Let's go! Promise I won't make fun of you anymore," Quinn pleaded with a tiny smile.

"Fine... but it's on you and I get to choose the place!" Rachel said, excited now.

Quinn let out a groan, "I guess this means we're having greek?"

Rachel beamed. "Good guess."

* * *

><p>Across town, Finn flopped onto the couch and turned on the TV, settling for the same channel the TV had been on when it was last turned off. He let out a sigh, just his luck. It was a Broadway musical. Correction, <em>her<em> favourite musical. He knew all the words, all the songs from watching it with _her_ countless times. He covered his eyes with his hands only after turning his TV on mute. She deserved his full attention. He missed her _so much_, her hair, her smile, her touch and most of all, her voice. Oh, that voice... Just thinking about it tied his stomach in knots. There wasn't a thing he didn't miss about her but it's been almost a whole year since they've seen each other. He never would've thought he could've survived this long but he has... for her, in hopes of seeing her one day, like he so desperately needed. Unlike others who would've given it up by now, he believes in her, in them, in love. And that's the only thing he would ever need, hope.

* * *

><p>Feedback is <strong>always<strong> appreciated! I pray to _grilled cheesus_ everyday & I really hope he won't disappoint! (; Much love.


End file.
